


Beautiful Dreamer, Wake Unto Me

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Series: Demons and Angels [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, Dream Incubi, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Mentions of past underage happenings, Multi, dubcon, soul vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of dream incubi take a shining to three human brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dreamer, Wake Unto Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by scribblescribbleshittyscribble's demon Makara works and based on an RP with my most wicked diamond.

Someone was dreaming. Gamzee could feel it in his horns. The youngest of the incubi trio was always the first to sense someone entering the dream-plane, always the on edge and eager to feed even when he wasn’t even hungry. Some of the fallen merely fed to sustain themselves, like the oldest of the three, while Gamzee fed for the pleasure of it. Greedy motherfucker he was.

"I’m out, motherfuckers. Got me a horrorshow to all get my fine self at," Gamzee murmured as he stood from his place on a bit of hell-rock next to Kurloz, the craftiest of the three. The stitched-lipped demon bid his brother good luck with a grunt and a nod, stretching out his long limbs on the space left by Gamzee. He watched the youngest of the three go through a portal of shadow-fire and into the dream-plane with little interest then looked up at Nashir, the largest and oldest of the three.

:MOTHERFUCKER’S GETTIN’ GREEDY:

"He’s always been greedy," Nashir grumbled, idly picking at his sharp teeth with a claw. It’s been a while since Nashir had a decent meal, most of his victims dying off before he had his fill. Oh well. At least he had a sizable amount of souls to torture when he was bored. Still, fucking a damned soul couldn’t compare to feeding from the living.

While Gamzee was away on what was probably his fifth feeding of the night and Nashir impatiently waiting on his next meal, Kurloz remained placid, patiently waiting for the right moment to pull his favorite little mortal to enter the dream realm. The motherfucker wasn’t so little anymore, the years aging him beautifully, but the crafty demon would always remember their first meeting.

Mituna had to be about ten years old, brain damaged and more susceptible to the evil’s of the world. Humans were not kind creatures, Kurloz found, ready to oppress, ridicule and shun those who were didn’t adhere to the ‘norm’. That made it easy for Kurloz to find him, drawn to negative emotions and sinful intentions like a fly to honey.

It was a time where Mituna was suffering from bullying when Kurloz found him, children mocking him from the way he talked, the way he behaved. Children could be the most cruel members of the human species at times, and Kurloz watched on from Hell as Mituna suffered all that the children could throw at him. The child found himself in such an emotional torrent, throwing the most righteous of fits in an effort to get the other’s to stop their jeering, their teasing, throwing things at him, and Kurloz could practically /taste/ him. Such vibrant life in the little human, such vicious emotions spilled from him that Kurloz knew then and there that he /had/ to have his soul.

It was so easy, the damage to the little child’s brain making it simple for the demon to just think the command and drag the human down into sleep. With most humans, he would either have to wait for them to succumb to slumber or waste a great deal of energy yanking them into sleep. Mortals usually saw these phenomena as fainting or narcolepsy, even comas, but there was supernatural play at hand at most times. Even things like sleep paralysis could be signs of demons at work.

Mituna was so frightened, so confused and lost when Kurloz appeared to him in his dreams. He bent at the knee to come down to the child’s level, speaking to him not words of the mouth, but of sugar-sweet shadows, words that poured from the demon’s mind and manifested as speech in this realm between worlds. :DO NOT FRET, LITTLE BROTHER, FOR I AM HERE TO RELIEVE YOU OF YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN PAIN: the demon said with a smile made of stitches and deceptive kindness, :I WILL TAKE IT ALL AWAY, REPLACE IT WITH THE MOST BEAUTEOUS OF RAPTURES:

Kurloz had drunk of his life force like fine wine with chaste, sweet kisses, his stitched lips acting as a sort of filter so he could not kill the boy in an instant. The demon had never known a human to taste so sweet, so heady and saccharine that he knew he couldn’t take too much now. He would have this one for a lifetime, sip from him slowly and savor him with gentleness and tender cruelty. His favorite little play thing.

Ah, there he was now; drifting in the state where Kurloz would merely need to call him and the human would come. Mituna would always come to him when he called. Always. 

Mituna was waiting for him when Kurloz stepped through a portal of hell-fire into the human’s dream, sitting idly like the obedient motherfucker he was. Kurloz found him beautiful, even in his frailty that the incubus himself had caused in the mortal over the years; gorgeous, unique, and alive. He took a short moment to just simply admire him in all his mortal flaws and weaknesses. 

Kurloz didn’t bother to put on his human facade, his long twisting horns still protruding from his skull and his gray skin decorated in various markings and symbols that were lost to the mortals of today. Though, it was not like he could do anything to hide the stigma even if he had changed his complexion and hid away his claws and horns. Mituna knew his true form, had seen it many times over the years and the demon delighted in the notion that he didn’t need to hide his true face from the human. It was a waste of his energy, anyway.

He approached Mituna from behind, always preferring to sneak up on the motherfucker and enjoy his delighted surprise. When he was close enough, Kurloz wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, nuzzling into the soft fluff of hair and inhaling deeply. He hummed deep in his chest, tantalized by the sweetest of scents the demon had ever experienced on mortal. He wondered at times just why that was; just what was it that made Mituna smell and taste so delicious. Whatever it was, it was absolutely delectable.

:HELLO, MY SACCHARINE BROTHER:

“Hai Kurlothz…”

Kurloz could hear the smile in Mituna’s voice as he spoke and leaned back into embrace; and that smile was all the more beautiful when the human turned to face him. Such a raw and bright expression lit up Mituna’s face, full of adoration and love all for Kurloz. Only Kurloz would ever be on the receiving end of that smile, and that was just how the incubus liked it.

“You wanteds two hange out huh?” [you wanted to hang out huh?]

:I ALWAYS WANT TO KICK THE WICKED SHIT WITH YOU, MY BROTHER: Kurloz responded, cupping the human’s cheek and brushing his thumb across his bottom lip. Oh, how the demon yearned to press his lips to Mituna’s and sample his life force, but he could wait. He would be patient. Besides, mortals always tasted better when caught in the throes of passion.

With deft and nimble fingers, Kurloz slipped his fingers under Mituna’s shirt, claws tickling at the human’s soft skin as he lifted it up and off him. :ANYTHING RIVETING HAPPEN SINCE OUR LAST MOTHERFUCKIN ENCOUNTER?: the demon asked, coaxing Mituna to lay back on a large collection of pillows. With practiced movements, Kurloz removed Mituna’s pants and underwear, tossing them aside and peeling away his own garments. Kurloz moved to loom over Mituna, fondly tracing a claw over his sigil he had carved over the other’s hipbone some years ago before pressing his forehead against the human’s. Moving as fluid as water, Kurloz wrapped a his long-fingered hand around Mituna’s shaft, pumping it lazily as he spoke to him.

:SPEAK, MY PRECIOUS ONE. REGALE ME WITH TALES OF YOUR DAYS IN THE CORPOREAL WORLD:

He continued his gentle stroking as he awaited Mituna’s answer, brushing the pad of his thumb over the head at times and twisting his fingers along the length just the way he knew Mituna liked it. 

“Noeds….Ithst onlyed be…nn…ihts… I h….nn…thoughte …n..thoughed…loths…lots abotueh..about you..and fuckin…playeds …ahh…vidog…voegames….b-b-but i passed out..” [No… it’s only be- … it’s.. I h-…. nn… thought… n..thought… lots .. lots about.. about you.. and fuckin… played… ahh.. video… videogames… b-b-but i passed out.]

Even though it may have been mere hours since their last meeting, it was far too long for Kurloz. He would rather stay with Mituna at all times, forever by his side to be with him like this, to hear those soft sounds of pleasure and drink the ecstasy from his lips. However, Kurloz knew he had to pace himself, had to be careful if he wanted to keep his favorite motherfucker alive to experience him for as long as he possibly could. Mituna was already so weak, so feeble and pitiful that there were times where Kurloz would refrain from penetrating him. As time went by, penetrative sex occurred less and less, but the demon would make due with other ways. There was more than one way to get a motherfucker to cum.

Soft hums sounded in Kurloz’s throat as Mituna pressed sweet kisses to his face. He knew better than to kiss his mouth yet, had been trained in the ways Kurloz preferred him to behave in times like this. Still, the mute allowed those little gestures of affections. Motherfucker was too precious for his own good sometimes; the way he does his best to get his words out as the demon jerks him off when he can hardly speak coherently at the best of times. Kurloz adored that the human would always try his best to comply with his wishes, always did his best to please him.

Shifting a bit, Kurloz moved to settle himself between Mituna’s legs, hips pressed flush against the other’s as he took both their cocks in one hand. Already Kurloz’s shaft was rigid and leaking, being a demon of carnal pleasure giving him the ability to secrete copious amounts of lubrication. The incubus gave a soft, whispering moan as he began to rock his hips, Mituna’s length pulsing hotly against his own luke-warm shaft. Kurloz’s cock was one of the few things on his body that wasn’t cool to the touch. The difference in temperature never failed to bring shivers up the demon’s spine, drinking in the other’s heat. 

Kurloz always played Mituna’s nerves like a delicate instrument, never letting him cum too fast or making him wait too long. It was getting harder and harder for the other to hold on for any aftermath and whilst Mituna didn’t understand what was happening, he would woke up in tears at times because he’d left the other’s arms too soon or because he was too weak to even get out of the bed. 

But to him, it was worth it. It was always worth it to see Kurloz.

:SOUNDS LIKE SOME A WICKED TIME YOU HAD WHILE I WAS AWAY, MOTHERFUCKER. YOU DIDN’T TOUCH YOURSELF WHILE THINKING OF ME, DID YOU? YOU SAVING THAT SWEET FUCKIN MIRTH FOR ME, RIGHT?:

“I-I didh…I didnt….I dinth touched myselfeds I promisthd…I pormisth…ahhh….nn….” [I-I did-… i didn’t… I didn’t touch myself I promise… I promise… ahhh… nn…]

:GOOD. SUCH AN OBEDIENT MOTHERFUCKER YOU ARE FOR ME, MY PRECIOUS ONE:

Kurloz had trained Mituna well, over the years. The human knew better than to waste any salacious intentions on his own. The demon had made it clear in the past that Mituna’s carnal pleasure was his and his alone to experience. Kurloz was possessive over the other’s pleasure, over his very soul. Had he ever find out that the human had made himself cum without him, Kurloz would be all sorts of salty with him, taking the other swift and rough in punishment for his disobedience.

Mituna’s shuddering breaths were growing sweeter now. Kurloz could smell them as his favorite victim breathed them onto his face. The pleasure was welling up in the motherfucker. Still, the demon didn’t move to speed up his hand, continuing in his lazy stroking and easy grinding as he nuzzled into the warm, shaking hand Mituna placed on his cheek. Mituna was even sweet enough to pepper his cheek with kisses. Such a loving motherfucker. Mituna was even so gracious as to wrap his trembling hand around their joined cocks, making the incubus hum in approval. 

Kurloz began to rock against Mituna harder, simply adding more pressure rather than speeding up his movements. The human was so hot against his cool skin, against his long shaft that was practically pouring out pre-cum over their cocks and hips. His hand slid easily over their joined cocks now, his skillful fingers dancing over the pulsing shafts in stark contrast to Mituna’s clumsy, trembling hands.

He moved to let his lips hover over Mituna’s, his stitched lips parted slightly as he sampled the other’s breath. With every shaking breath the human huffed, Kurloz could taste the the pleasure spiking as it puffed from the other’s lips. Won’t be long now.

“Fucking…loved…lovehst..mnn…you…”

A low, cooing noise sounded in Kurloz’s throat at Mituna’s confession of love, the scent of his breath intoxicating and sweet like honey. The human would always tell Kurloz this, would always make his devotion known and it the words would taste of the sweetest nectar even if there was nothing salacious going on at the moment. Just those words were enough at times when Mituna was too weak to be properly aroused and Kurloz would just lay with him and kiss those murmuring lips.

Oh, there is was. Mituna was about to cum~

”Nn! K-Kurlotzzzzzzzzz!”

Just as Mituna whined his name, Kurloz finally pressed his lips to the other’s. He sighed softly through his nose as he pecked at Mituna’s lips, sipping small samples of life from the human while the Mituna’s cock throbbed heavily against his own and spilled over his knuckles. He could feel the human’s life force thrumming gently through his body, amplifying his own power and pleasure.

It took great restraint on the demon’s part not to kill the other, forcing himself to break the kiss at just the right moments and coming back for more when the waves of sensation were at their peak. Had Kurloz’s lips not been stitched, he may very well have killed Mituna years ago, for Kurloz possessed quite the powerful mouth; much like his older brother if not more.

It didn’t take much longer for Kurloz to join Mituna in ecstasy, pumping his hand a bit faster and giving nothing more than a gentle sigh as he spewed obscene amounts of cum over the human with his hips twitching forward. Now, Mituna’s dream projection was a complete and utter mess; no doubt the human would still feel sticky when he woke despite having nothing touch his physical body.

:THE HEADIEST OF NECTAR ALWAYS DRIPs FROM YOUR LIPS, MY BROTHER. THINK I DONE WENT AND FOUND MYSELF ADDICTED: 

"Nn…."

Kurloz held Mituna’s shivering form to him with one arm, cooing at him and running his free hand over the human’s trembling legs and arms in an effort to sooth their twitching. It was always endearing to the demon to feel Mituna cling and shake against him, whimpering softly as their salacious activities nearly overloaded his weak, glitching body.

:YOU DID SO WELL, MY BROTHER. HUSH NOW. LET ME ALL TEND TO YOU BEFORE I RELEASE YOU BACK TO YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN WORLD:

"Donths…fucking..donhs lmme…lemego..dnth…" [Don’t… fucking.. don’t let me… let me go… don’t…]

Mituna would always ask this, every time after Kurloz took what he needed, after Mituna gladly gave all he could. But his body was already fading and flickering from the dream world. The poor mortal could hardly make the demon heed his pleas, desperately trying to cling to his favorite monster nonetheless.

:I’LL ALWAYS COME BACK FOR YOU, MOTHERFUCKER. TIS ONLY A TEMPORARY ABSENCE, HUSH NOW. YOU ARE MINE, AND I ALWAYS RETURN FOR WHAT IS MOTHERFUCKIN MINE:

with that, Kurloz let Mituna drift back to his world. It was always harder to let the other go, each time Mituna’s pleas chipping away at the demon’s resolve. Oh how he wanted to comply and keep the little human in the dream realm with him until his very last breath, indulging in his favorite mortal until he drank of the very last morsel of his soul. But he had to let him go, let the other regain a bit of his strength so that Kurloz may continue to take from him in the future.

With the dreamer gone, Kurloz was forced to return to Hell to wait and plan his next visit. He reclined back on his usual spot of hell-rock and brushed the pads of his fingers to his stitched lips. He could still feel them tingle with the small bit of life he stole from Mituna, a lovely reminder of their time together before the sensation would fade and he would return to his favorite little mortal for his next fix.


End file.
